Status, Teman Masa Kecil, dan Nama Panggilan
by Elpiji
Summary: Rewrite dari Haganai episode 12 season pertama. Kebingungan Kodaka dengan status hubungannya dengan teman masa kecilnya, Yozora. Dan perasaannya tentang sesuatu yang disebut 'teman'. No pair/ friendship/K /Ficlet/RnR?


Liburan musim panas berakhir. Seminggu setelah festival musim panas waktu itu, Yozora tidak datang ke ruang Klub Pertemanan. Sejak aku menyiram rambutnya dengan air bekas kembang api—secara tidak sengaja karena panik tentunya, ia tidak datang.

Seminggu itu, kami tidak bertemu. Selama seminggu itu, aku tidak dapat melihat sosoknya yang selalu membaca buku di ruang klub, yang biasanya selalu kulihat ketika aku membuka pintu.

Ia marah padaku. Begitu di pikiranku. Karena aku telah merusak 'mahkota'-nya.

_Sensei _mengabsen nama-nama murid satu persatu. Begitu 'Hasegawa' dipanggil, aku hanya berkata '_Haii'_ dengan nada tidak semangat. Yang entah kenapa membuat perempuan yang duduk di sebelahku ketakutan.

"Mikazuki," _sensei _memanggil nama Yozora. Aku melirik ke bangkunya yang kosong. Apa ia tidak hadir hari ini?

"_Hai_," jawab suara dari depan pintu. Disana terdapat sosoknya. Ya, sosok Mikazuki Yozora.

...

**Disclaimer: **Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai © Hirasaka Yomi.

**Warning: **(mungkin agak) OOC, Canon, _rewrite _dari episode 12 season pertama, _no pair._ Pertama kali nulis genre _friendship, _jadi maaf kalo gaje.

― **Status, Teman Masa Kecil, dan Nama Panggilan ****—**

**...**

Sosok Mikazuki Yozora yang berdiri disana berbeda dengan sosok Yozora yang selama ini menempel di otakku. Sosoknya, bukan mengingatkanku pada sosok seorang Yozora yang memiliki teman udara, melainkan—

"Akan saya anggap tepat waktu. Silahkan duduk, Mikazuki," _sensei _menyuruh Yozora duduk. Yozora berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Ia melewati bangkuku, rambut indahnya yang dulu panjang tergerai, kini dipotong pendek. Ya, aku tidak salah.

Keyakinanku ini benar. Memori masa lalu yang kulupakan, meluap naik ke permukaan, memaksa bibir dan pita suaraku untuk mengucapkan nama yang entah berapa tahun sudah tak muncul di otakku. Aku berdiri dari bangkuku, memanggil nama itu.

"S-Sora...?" panggilku ragu-ragu. Ia yang melangkah di depanku, menoleh ke belakang. Rambutnya yang pendek berkibar. Pipinya dihiasi semu merah, dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dengan bibirnya yang bergetar, ia membalas panggilanku.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Taka."

Ya. Aku tidak salah. Ia adalah Sora. Teman terbaikku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Anak laki-la―perempuan yang selalu memakai baju perempuan dan suka berkelahi. Yozora adalah Sora. Ia adalah orang yang selalu muncul di mimpiku belakangan ini.

"Hasegawa, duduk pada tempatmu," perintah _Sensei_. Aku mendengar desas-desus dari murid-murid lain. Entah kenapa murid-murid disini gampang sekali salah paham terhadapku.

Yozora membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu ia duduk di bangkunya. _Sensei _melanjutkan mengabsen murid-murid yang lainnya.

...

"H-hei," aku menghampirinya ketika jam pelajaran selesai. Ia sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Rambutmu kenapa?"

"Kupotong."

"Kalau itu, dengan lihat aku juga tahu. Maksudku, kenapa tiba-tiba dipotong?" tanyaku lagi. Ia memandang datar.

"Malam festival musim panas," jawabnya singkat.

"Itu 'kan, hanya ujungnya saja yang terbakar," ujarku sambil mengingat peristiwa itu. Ia memandangku marah. "Kau tidak harus sampai memotong―"

"Kau menyiram semuanya ke rambutku! Rambutku susah sekali kubersihkan walaupun sudah kucuci berkali-kali! Baunya juga jadi aneh," ujarnya dengan nada tinggi. Aku sedikit menunduk, "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf―"

Ucapanku terpotong oleh obrolan-yang-menyesatkan dia antara murid-murid yang lain. Mungkin mereka berfikir aku melakukan _bukkake _ke arah rambut Yozora.

"S-siapa yang bilang cairan putih—" Yozora menarik tanganku untuk menghindari rasa malunya. Ia membawaku ke belokan tangga untuk turun ke bawah. "K-kesini!"

"T-tunggu, Yozora!" ucapku saat dia menarik tanganku. Saat sampai di belokan tangga, ia menghela nafas sambil memegangi lututnya. Ia memandang ke arahku.

"Anu... Itu..." dia seolah ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Aku bergumam pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku akan mendengar apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Aku adalah Sora! Apa kau tidak ada sesuatu untuk dikatakan?"

"A-anu... Aku terkejut," jawabku ragu.

"Apa ada yang lain?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah dari tadi.

"Yang lain?" tanyaku bingung. "Maksudku... Seperti merasa bahagia, terhormat, atau terharu?"

"Kalau digambarkan, aku mungkin merasa bingung... Tapi yang paling besar, aku merasa terkejut," jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala. Dia entah kenapa menunduk.

"Kau terlihat menarik dengan rambut seperti itu," ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia terlihat gelagapan.

"Apa tidak terlihat aneh?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah lain. "S-sama sekali tidak."

"O-oh, begitu," jawabnya singkat. Kami kemudian berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol tentang macam-macam hal. Dari dia menceritakan pengalamannya pergi ke salon. Aku menanyakan sejak kapan dia menyadari bahwa aku adalah Taka.

"Eh? Kau sudah sadar sejak aku pindah kesini?" tanyaku, mengulang jawabannya tadi. Yozora bergumam kecil menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak menegurku?"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak menegurku!" jawabnya setengah berteriak.

"S-selama ini aku mengira kalau kau adalah anak laki-laki. Habisnya, saat itu kau selalu memakai pakaian laki-laki dan suka berkelahi. Perempuan macam apa yang seperti itu?"

Yozora membuang muka, memandangi lantai.

"Jalan buntu," katanya saat melihat jalan-yang-entah-mengarah-kemana itu. "Ayo kita ke ruang klub."

Dia berjalan di depan, memimpin jalan ke ruang santai #4 di dalam kapel, ruang Klub Pertemanan. Aku memandangi punggungnya dari belakang.

Saat telah melangkah beberapa langkah, aku memanggil namanya, "Nee, Yozora."

"Hm?" gumam Yozora sambil menoleh ke belakang. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, "Aku sekarang harus memanggilmu apa?"

Yozora terdiam beberapa saat. Mata kami bertemu. "... Sora?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Yozora, sama seperti kau memanggilku sebelumnya."

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ya... Aku mengerti. Taka dan Sora adalah teman―bukan, sahabat. Tapi itu berbeda dengan Hasegawa Kodaka dan Mikazuki Yozora. Ya, meskipun orangnya sama, tapi kini kami memang berbeda.

Karena waktu. Waktu yang telah mengubah. Begitu juga dengan jarak.

Seandainya saat itu dia datang pada keesokan harinya, mungkin kami akan tetap memegang status itu—sahabat.

Aku mengingatnya, saat hari kedua aku bertemu dengannya. Dia berkata, "Nama panggilan, hanya dilakukan oleh teman."

Aku sedih mendengarnya. Karena itu sama saja seperti, _kami sudah tidak berteman lagi._

Ya, kami bukan teman. Meskipun kami sama-sama memiliki tujuan yang sama, yakni _mencari teman, _sampai sekarang Klub Pertemanan tidak ada yang pernah bilang, "Kita semua adalah teman!"

Tapi kurasa aku salah. Karena _teman, _tak pernah terkait dengan kata-kata ataupun _statement._ Teman berbeda dari _pacaran, _dimana harus ada sebuah pengakuan.

Ya, teman sejati tak perlu kejelasan status. Teman sejati tidak perlu kalimat, 'Apa kau mau menjadi temanku?', yang kami perlukan hanyalah terus bersama, dan meyakini bahwa di dalam hati kami masing-masing, telah tertanam kalimat 'Kita adalah teman'.

Meskipun Yozora mungkin tidak memiliki 'kalimat' tersebut di hatinya, aku akan membuatnya ada. Karena teman di masa lalu, bukan berarti _bukan _teman di masa sekarang. Hubungan kami bukan seperti hubungan 'dari teman jadi musuh', ataupun 'dari teman jadi tidak kenal'.

Sekarang, bagiku, bukan lagi 'Aku tidak punya banyak teman', tetapi telah tertanam kalimat 'kami tidak memiliki banyak teman.'

**~ Tamat ~**

**Catatan Penulis:**

Apa ini? =.=a

Halo, penghuni fandom Haganai Indonesia. Saya Kira Kazuki dari planet bumi. Ya, saya rasa anda juga berada di planet bumi, ya? #apaansih

Ini sesuatu yang disebut _ficlet. _Bukan _oneshoot. _Batasan _oneshoot _adalah dua ribu kata. Sedangkan _drabble _hanya 300 kata. Yah, nggak ada yang nanya, sih.

Saya penasaran, kenapa 'Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai' bisa disingkat BokuTomo? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas akronim resminya itu 'Haganai'. #garukgaruk

Ah, sampai jumpa dan mohon kritik, dan saran. Boleh _Fav, _tapi nggak perlu _follow. _Karena ini nggak bakal ada _chapter _keduanya.

Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain. :v


End file.
